Courage to Ask
by Stalfos
Summary: All the Zelda characters are in a modern world attending High School! Join the courageous Link as he battles bullies, rescues retards and takes on tests, all without a single stroke of fear or doubt. But when the annual school dance nears, will he have the courage to ask Zelda to the dance?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: hi, welcome to my story! I apologize in advance for any mistakes as I wrote this in notes on my iPhone. I am Australian so some of the language may be different but it shouldn't be too hard to understand. I hope you enjoy my story! (the prologue is in 1****st**** person but the rest of the story is in 3****rd**** person)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Prologue**

My name is Link Woods and I attend Potho Academy, which is in Hyrule's capital city, Castletown. I'm in year 11, so I just turned seventeen in February, on Valentine's Day which is rather embarrassing.

I live with my Uncle Smith because both my parents passed away. Hopefully, I won't have to tell you anymore about my uncle in this story.

My best friend at school is Pipit. He's actually in Year 12 so we have no classes together, but that doesn't affect our friendship very much. Pipit is really chivalrous, smart, responsible, honest...goodness I sound like a fan girl.

My second-best friend (don't tell him that) is Kafei. He moved to Hyrule from Termina last year in Term 4, so he's only been at this school for 2 terms but he's well known, and everyone feels as if he's been there forever. He's not shy...he's really loud and never stops talking, usually he blabs on about...actually, I don't know what he says half the time because I don't listen. Anyway, Kafei is actually a nice guy, a little bit too honest but really trustworthy. It's a bit hard for him to make friends because he's so out-there and along with that he has long (shoulder length), purple hair that flicks up at the ends AND he has red eyes. He's pretty odd looking.

My other friend is Sheik. I first met Sheik the second week of school this year. I thought she was new, but turns out she's been in the same class with me since Year 3. At first, I thought she was a boy - because she wears pants (the rest of the girls wear skirts (expect for Ashei)) and she's rather flat-chested and I've never heard her speak. Even when I did, her voice was rather low pitched (maybe she does that on purpose?). Sheik has long, blonde hair (down to her waist) which is always tied in a plait. She has a side fringe which covers her left eye completely, but her right eye is red because she's a Sheikah (obviously). She seemed to loath every time I spoke to her at first and tried to avoid me all the time.

After a few weeks, she stopped bothering to think of creative spots to hide (as I'd always find her) and so she just always hung around behind this same tree. I'd usually go up to her and try and convince her to hang out with me and my friends, but she'd always refuse. One day, me, Pipit and Kafei all went to Sheik and tried to convince her to hang out with us. Still she refused.

Kafei went so far as to actually try and drag her to our table, but it was to no avail, as Sheik drove a pencil into Kafei's neck, kicked him away and told us never to come back.

"Why don't we just leave her alone?" Pipit had asked me while he was cleaning Kafei's wound. "She's rude, bitter, doesn't want our friendship AND stabbed Kafei in the neck."

"I don't know," I had replied honestly. "She seems lonely."

Kafei laughed at what I said "You're a predator for lonely people." I smiled at this. It was how I befriended both Pipit and Kafei. They both were by themselves, so I went to help them out.

Anyway, the day after Kafei got stabbed, I made some cookies and the three of us went and joined Sheik, other than trying to get her to join us. We offered her cookies, and tried to talk to her like we were already friends. Sheik had just continued reading her book and ignoring both us and the cookies.

Pipit seemed doubtful our plan would work, but we all continued to sit with Sheik everyday, and we still do. Sometimes, she actually stops reading to listen to us, and when she talks (which is rare) she criticising us or adding more interesting facts about people we were bitching about. And yes. Boys bitch. Everyone does.

So now our circle of friends is me, Pipit, Kafei and Sheik, and the four of us battle our twelfth year of school (including kindergarten) (and the thirteenth year for Pipit) together.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kafei?" Pipit had just finished his amazing theory on the theory of evolution and Kafei wasn't even listening...or more surprising, he wasn't giving a comment. "Kafei are you okay, you're not ranting..."

But Kafei couldn't hear Pipit. Nor could he see him. He couldn't see anyone, anyone except Anju.

Link and Pipit followed Kafei's gaze only to see Anju walk past the tree where they sat towards the canteen.

She was fairly tall (much to Kafei's dismay), and she had short red hair and blue eyes. Link looked back at Kafei. His mouth was open so far it almost scraped against the ground, his eyes were dreaming and his face was redder than Din herself.

"Kafei!" Link called out but received no answer. "Gosh, I has no idea he liked Anju...did you Pipit?" He got no answer from Pipit, as Karane just walked past.

Her hair was red like Anju's, but longer and in two pony tails. She wore a lime green hat and her eyes were blue like Pipit's. Pipit's expression matched Kafei, and Link didn't even get to finish rolling his eyes when he saw Zelda.

He hair was longest of all the three girls, and it was blonde with her eyes blue. She was rather short (luckily for little petite Link) and she called out to Karane and they begun to walk together.

Sheik looked up from her book to look at the three boys drooling with tomato-red faces. She pushes Kafei over (as he was the closest) and they fell over each other like dominoes, yet it did not avert their gazes.

'Boys are dumb' Sheik simply thought and returned to her book.

After a few more minutes, the boys snapped out of their gazes.

Sheik was giving all three of them a very judging look, so Link decided to change the subject.

"What are you reading?" He asked Sheik.

Sheik turned the book over so he could see the front page. The book was called Peace in Blood.

"Is that a vampire novel or something?" Pipit asked.

"It's non-fiction." Sheik replied bluntly.

There was an awkward silence.

"What's your favourite part?" Kafei asked cheerily.

Sheik thought for a moment. "When it says 'Blood can be the only thing some can control in others, so those who shed gore for pleasure just want to have a sense of power.' It's a book about why murderers murder."

"Charming." Pipit said.

The bell rang so everyone made their way to English.


	3. Chapter 2

"I have a bunch of flyers up here" Ms Marie began the class "About the school dance. It's in two weeks, so everyone come and grab one."

The class went and all got a flyer each, and when they returned they all started talking about who they are going to go with.

Unfortunately, Link heard a lot of 'I'm going to ask Zelda!'s.

(In Pipit's class (remember he's a year above) ufortunately, Pipit heard a lot of 'I'm going to ask Karane!'s.)

Fortunately, Kafei didn't hear any 'I'm going to ask Anju!'s.

The top three most popular girls are Zelda, Karane, and another girl named Malon - who's the head cheerleader. There are other really pretty girls, such as Din, Nayru and Farore (triplets named after the goddesses), but Din's too rude, Nayru's too intellectual and Farore's too hyper. Sheik is also in the list of pretty girls (written by a guy names Ike) but it's pretty obvious why she isn't popular.

Link put on his brave face and turned to Kafei "I have to ask Zelda out this year!"

"You better do it soon then. I'm going to ask Anju." Kafei replied.

"...I don't even know how to ask a girl out..."

"You need to ask a real girl how to ask a girl out."

"I don't know any girls!"

"Sure you do" Kafei pointed behind him, where Sheik was.

Link wasn't sure if Sheik knew anything about girls, but he got up and walked to her desk anyway. "Hey, Sheik..."

"Hey everyone, look!" Link's enemy, Groose called out. "Link's asking Sheik to the dance!" He and his henchmen started laughing and some other students joined in too.

"I am not!" Link cried. "I'm just asking her a question!" He turned to Sheik again. "I want to ask Zelda...but I don't know how. How do you ask a girl out?"

Sheik started at Link strangely, then said; "Don't bother."

"Hey!"

"You've never even spoken to her."

"...so I should become friends with Zelda, and then ask her out?"

"Sure."

"But how do I stop people going out with her before I'm ready?"

The class went silent as they heard the school's biggest bully, Ganondorf say "hey Zelda."

Everyone turned to the scene.

'Shit!' Link thought, but Kafei was already one step ahead of him.

A scrunched up piece of paper hit Ganondorf in the back of his head. Angrily, he turned around.

"That's for stealing my lunch money back in Week 5!" Kafei yelled at him standing on the table. "Anyone else who got their money stolen, now is the time for revenge!"

Not surprisingly, nearly everyone started throwing paper at him, and he had to leave the class room to avoid the angry mob.

"Thanks Kafei" Link whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

At lunchtime, something happened that surprised everyone.

Dark - the school emo (well, he only dressed like one) came up to Link and his friends. Dark was really arrogant and perverted, in fact, he was Link's cousin. And in truth, Dark was actually really nice to those he thinks deserve it. Link thought Dark came to annoy him, tease him or bash him. But he sat down next to Sheik.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Peace in Blood." Kafei answered for him.

"I love that book!" He exclaimed "I've read it a million times! My favourite part, is when the author writes 'Blood can be the only thing some can control in others, so those who shed gore for pleasure just want to have a sense of power.'"

Sheik just stared at him, a million emotions flickering through her eyes. Link, Kafei and Pipit looked between the two, and then all exchanged glances. They were all certain they just witnessed love at first sight.

"I gotta go to detention now, but do you want to come over my place after school?" Dark asked Sheik.

Kafei nudged Link, raising his eyebrows as if he were saying 'this is it!' But to everyone's disappointment, Sheik said:

"No."

Dark acted cool about it though. "Okay, I'll see you around then." And he got up and left, but Link could hear him give a small curse as he left.

Kafei looked like his balls were just cut off. "NO!?" Sheik raised her eyebrow at him and then continued with her book.

Pipit put a hand on her shoulder, but quickly removed when he was glared at. "If you want to hang out with Dark, that's fine with us."

"I don't want to." Sheik replied trying to sound rude, but the three boys knew that Sheik really meant to say 'I want to hang out with you guys' so they all just smiled. Sheik was officially part of the group.


	5. Chapter 4

After school, when everyone was waiting outside for the bus stop, Kafei noticed Link staring at Zelda and decided to give him a nudge.

"Go talk to her!" He said

"What do I say?" Link replied.

"Ask her for help with your homework."

"That's genius! Because she's so smart and she helps heaps of people with homework!"

"I AM a genius" Kafei confirmed. "Off you go now." And he literally pushed Link towards Zelda's direction.

"Hey! Uhh...Zelda!" Link called out. Zelda turned around to him and smiled.

"Hi Link," she said "how are you?"

'Shes talking like we're already friends' Link thought excitedly. "I was wondering if..." He blushed a little despite his efforts not to "you'd help me out with my maths homework?"

Zelda nodded. "Sure thing! Do you want to do it now? We can go to Telma's Cafe."

Link couldn't believe his luck and blushed further. "Yeah, that sounds great...do you want...I mean...shall I drive?"

Zelda smiled "Sure, I'll just message Father and then we can go." As she pulled out her phone and started texting, Link turned to Kafei and gave him the thumbs up.


	6. Chapter 5

At Telma's Cafe, Link and Zelda ordered an Ice Chocolate each, and as Link pulled out his maths books he decided to start some chit-chat.

"So, do you have much family at home?"

Zelda nodded. "There's myself, my father, my brother and two sister."

"Your brother's name is Daltus isn't it? The guitar tutor at our school?" When she nodded Link continued "And your sister is Tetra in Year 12...who's the other sister?"

Zelda smiled and titled her head. "You don't know who my other sister it?"

Link shook his head slowly. "Have I met her?"

Zelda nodded. "My sister is Sheik, Silly!"

"Sheik is your sister!?"

"Well, she's adopted - don't tell her I told you that - but yes, she's been my sister for eight years now."

"You adopted her when she was...8? That's very old to adopt."

"Well, she was only discovered when she was 8." Zelda said "But I don't think it's my place to tell you anymore...perhaps you should ask Sheik, if she's comfortable telling you."

"I doubt it." Link mumbled, but made a mental note to ask Sheik later about it anyway.

Their Ice Chocolates came and so they decided to start working on their algebra, which Link hated (and did actually need help with) but Zelda had a passion for algebra and so she kept Link enthusiastic throughout the lesson and he even enjoyed...well he enjoyed being with Zelda at least.

Two hours passed, Zelda realised her dinner was to start in twenty minutes, so they finished it up and they were in Link's car by 5:30. Zelda directed him to her house, and Link simply parked outside and waited in the car as she left.

"Thanks for the date, Link." She said once she hopped out.

Link turned red. "I-it wasn't a date!"

Zelda laughed "I'm sure the homework was just an excuse to hang out together?" When Link didn't say anything and only looked away embarrassed, Zelda went on. "I would love to help you with maths more often, Link. Give me a call if you ever need some help." Then she passed him a piece of paper with her number on it. She then closed the car door, and walked into her big, fancy 3-story house and Link drove home.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day before school, Link told Pipit, Kafei and Sheik everything that happened with Zelda at the cafe.

"And then she gave me her number and left."

"You didn't walk the lady to her door?" Pipit asked.

"...I guess I was too nervous I didn't think of it." Link said shamefully.

"I think Link did great yesterday!" Kafei patted Link on the back, proud of his friend.

Sheik had listened to the story, and decided to voice her opinion. "Why are boys forever trying to get girls into their beds?"

"Not all of us are like that!" Pipit protested, but then he quickly got up and left to talk to Karane who he just noticed walking away from her table. Sheik rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

A week passed, and the three boys have gotten heavily involved with talking to those they wanted to take out. When they weren't flirting, they were moping around Sheik worrying they won't say yes.

All the boys were hanging around Sheik this certain lunchtime, and Sheik was over having to look at these droopy faces, so she formed a plan.

"My house, Saturday." She said. "We are going to have a small party. I'll buy all the food, drinks, and I got heaps of video games we can play."

The boys seemed surprised.

"Do you want to come?" Sheik asked.

All three nodded. "That sounds great!"

"Well, you can't come unless you have a date for the dance. And if you don't come you are exiled from the group."

"Who made you the boss of then group!?" Kafei protested, but silenced himself and apologised before Sheik could respond vocally.

Pipit stood up. "Consider me invited!" he said heroically and then ran to Karane. The other two boys watched Pipit walk Karane away from her friends, then he got on one knee and asked her. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they saw Karane give him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek so they assumed she accepted. Karane returned to her friends and Pipit returned to his, face the reddest it's ever been.

"That was so easy..." He says happily.

Kafei and Link gulped. They suddenly had big shoes to fill.


	9. Chapter 8

It was the next class after Sheik's threat did Kafei ask Anju out, and this is how it happened.  
The class was Maths, and Mr Auru was writing formulas on the board, when Kafei got up from his desk, and stood on Mr Auru's desk and called for the class's attention.  
"My name is Kafei Dotour!" He shouted out dramatically. "I am sixteen years old, the dance is next week and I don't have a date!"  
Link quickly pulled out his phone and videoed Kafei.  
"I will now have the honour!" Kafei continued "of asking the most beautiful girl in the school...no, in the world, to the dance with me!"  
The class was silent. Who was the most beautiful girl?  
Kafei let the dramatic silence sink in, then he turned to a certain red-head.  
"Anju!" He bellowed. "will you go to the dance with me?"  
Anju blushed deeply, feeling all eyes on her. "I'd love to, Kafei" she said embarrassed, but she really meant it.  
Kafei pulled a big, stupid grin, and much to everyone's dismay, he began to sing.  
"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIII, will aaaalwaaays, loooooooove yooooooooooou!"  
But he didn't get past the first line when Mr Auru - with the help of Link - dragged him out of the classroom.


	10. Chapter 9

It was Thursday when Link finally found the guts to go up to Zelda.  
"Hi Link! Need more help with homework?" She asked cheerily  
Link shook his head. "No...actually, I was wondering if...umm...if..."  
"Yes?" Zelda urged him to go on.  
"If umm...you see...I was wondering...if maybe...umm..."  
Zelda just giggled "go on."  
Link started to blush "do you want to go to..." He mumbled something "...with me?"  
"Do I want to go where with you?"  
"M-my house!" Link suddenly cried out, and then mentally faced palmed himself. "...d-do you want to go to my house...with me...maybe?"  
Zelda nodded. "Of course! Today?"  
"Yeah, I can drive you there after school...?"  
"That sounds great!" She clapped her hands together "But, one thing, Link..."  
Link gulped. Has he done something to upset her?  
"If we're going to hang out often like this..." She began "wouldn't it be best if you introduced me to your friends?"  
"Ah! Of course!" Link cried "you should come sit with us!" And so he lead Zelda to the tree where himself, Pipit, Kafei, Sheik, and now Anju always sit. He introduced everyone to Zelda, even though everyone knew each other, except for Pipit.  
"Pleased to meet you, Pipit," Zelda shook his hand, "I have heard lots about you from Karane,"  
Pipit blushed.  
Zelda looked at Sheik but she didn't look up. "I guess she doesn't talk much to you either?"  
Kafei snorted. "Sheik's too involved with her book about psycho killers!" The book seemed to be a psycho killer itself, as it flew to Kafei's head knocking him backwards. Link passed the book back to Sheik.  
"How is Sheik and Dark going?" Zelda asked innocently. Sheik seemed to hide her face even further into the book.  
"Dark is always staring at her!" Link said.  
"Sheik is always staring at Dark!" Kafei said.  
"That's going a bit too far..." Anju joined in "I'd say Sheik steals glances of Dark every so often."  
Pipit nodded. "That's a lot for Sheik seeing as though she never even looks at us, except when she's glaring...but she's not glaring at us now."  
Sheik's face was completely covered by her book. Everyone started laughing at her, and Sheik was so embarrassed she pretended to not hear them


	11. Chapter 10

**author's note: the story will be updated less often now that I'm back at school, so here's a short chapter to keep you satisfied. I've already started the next chapter so it won't be long now.**

When Link started driving Zelda to his house after school, he suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Luckily there were no other cars about.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked worried.

"...would it be okay...?" Link looked embarrassed "if we could go to your house instead?"

Zelda nodded. "Sure, but why did you ask me to your house then?"

Link ignored her and turned the car around towards Zelda's house.  
'Whats wrong with his house?' Zelda thought. 'Is he hiding something, or is it just really messy?'


	12. Chapter 11

"Wow..."  
Link couldn't believe how fancy Zelda's house was! All the furniture looked like it was released last week at top prices, all the wall paints and carpets seemed professionally designed to suit the room, and everything was just so clean!  
"My room's upstairs," Zelda led Link into a room with a queen bed, large desk (with a computer on it), a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom.  
"Wow..." Link repeated "You could fit a whole house in here!"  
"My father is a lawyer," Zelda said "and he...likes to spoil us, I guess."  
"My favourite room in any house," Link said "is the kitchen. Because that's where the magic happens."  
"I thought the magic happens in the bedroom?" Zelda giggled.  
Link turned red from embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that! I just want to see your kitchen!"  
Zelda cracked up laughing at this, and Link couldn't understand how what he said was so funny.  
When Zelda calmed down, she took Link down to their kitchen. Unlike all the other rooms in the house, the kitchen was normally sized. It was coloured yellow and white with various themes of orange. Link disliked the colour selection.  
Zelda opened one of the cupboards to reveal a small selection of snacks. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked.  
"Sure," Link replied "get me whatever you have,"  
As Zelda passed Link a jam tart biscuit Sheik walked into the kitchen with a friend following close behind her.  
"Dark!?" Link choked. "What are you doing here with Sheik!?"


End file.
